Stand up
by Fangirling Again
Summary: BNHA au where Deku was born with his fathers quirk, at seven years old a sickness left his legs permanently damaged and left the want to be hero in braces and crutches. Too weak to ever be a hero, but a meeting with the no.1 hero might change this... Maybe Izu Angsty book
1. Chapter 1

You guys know the story of the quirkless boy who wanted to be hero.

You don't know the story of the disabled boy who wanted to be one more.

That's okay, I'll it to you. ^~^

On the 15th of June Izuku Midoriya was born into the world,

by two years of age he wanted to be hero.

By three he got his quirk, fire breathing just like his father!

By four, he found All Might...

By seven years of age he was diagnosed with myopathy.

At eight years he was officialy shown free from the illness. The damage done would leave the young boy permanently in leg braces and a cane...

The young boy who could barely walk on his own would never be a hero.

He was fourteen now, sitting in class where we set the scene.

* * *

Izuku leans into his seat scrolling through the hero news, he always tried to wait until after the school rush so he could get through his with his crutches. He was barely bullied about his legs, except maybe Kacchan. But Kacchan bully everyone so he mostly tried to not think about it. He looks around finding the majority of the classes disperse when he heard Kacchan and his friend talking about UA. He tried to block them out, Kacchan had every possibility of getting into that dream school! He picks his crutches and slinging his bag over him, wincing at the pain shooting up his legs as he starts to lean too much pressure to one leg. He mumbles and starts to level them out. Picking up his hero note book. At this point he wasn't sure why he had one. He couldn't be a hero, there was no way... So why was he still researching into them?

"Why do you freaking try Deku?" Kacchan growls towards him, as if almost reading Izuku's self doubting thought. Izuku looks at him, taking his eyes down to the ground. "You can't even walk by yourself..." Kacchan walks closer to him, and sending a kick towards his crutches, causing the boy to loose grip on one. He yelps and collapses to the ground with a loud thump.

A fury of pain sent up his legs. Izuku's lips quiver.

"I...I just want to help people..." Izuku replies.

"How you think you can help people when you can't even help yourself?" Kacchan growls. He starts to walk towards the door. He stops.

"You know Deku if you want to be a hero so bad? I've got a time saving idea for you. Pray you don't get sick in your next life and TAKE A SWAN DIVE OFF THE ROOF OF THE BUILDING!" The young boy laughs and walks out the door.

In mass amounts of pain Izuku pulls himself back up, shaking badly he starts to walk home.

This wasn't his fault, he didn't mean to get sick at all... He never asked to be disabled. He never asked...He just wanted to be a hero.

He could still the remember the doctors sad look in the hospital almost seven years ago. After all those blood tests and MRI scan. He thought he was going to die.

Treatment was painful and he hated every second of it, the physio therapy and after all that he thought he his legs would be better.

* * *

He thought he could be a hero. He clutches his pants legs and heads under the bridge. Why did he dream. His mum was happy he was alive, he was happy he was alive.

Some days at least.

It was a short cut his mum hated him taking, what if something bad happened? No one could see you. You can't run for help! He still had his quirk, but no Mum was right he was a useless disabled fanboy.

Each step with his crutch echoed under the bridge.

"An old person?" A voice questioned under the floor, Deku whimpers and stops. Who was that? The ugly sound of sloshed mud curls through Izuku's ear, he whimpers and looks around.

"A medium sized body to hide in...not my ideal, but something" A large jelly type body rose from the sewer. Izuku drops his crutches, trying to bolt for a run. Idiot he couldn't... The villain flew towards his mouth and nose. It felt like the hospital tubes, entering down his throat. Tears sprung, his legs were shaking. He couldn't hold it... He rips his nails up the mud mans skin. The villain only laughed. No. No. No. He couldn't breath! Was he going to die? He didn't want to die. No.

"Calmed down I'm just hijacking your body!" The villain says to him. How could he calm down? Heroes! Please! Anyone! He was dying!

"This will only hurt for a few seconds and it will be all over..." The villain tried to soothe. Izuku fought, the mud secured its self in his throat, he couldn't...breathe...

Izuku's eyes rolled back, feeling the blackness and villain take him...

"FEAR NOT KID. I AM HERE!" A voice called.

All...Might?

Darkness took him...

* * *

"Hey! Hey!" Someone was slapping him. Huh? Izuku started to open his eyes. "THANK GOODNESS! You're okay excellent!"

"WHAA?" Was that All Might Izuku sat up, in the flesh?

"Apologies for getting caught in my villain hunt! Mistakes like that aren't really my type!" All Might smiles, pulling a pose. Excitement dances inside the young boy. It was ALL MIGHT!

"Oh an auto graph!" he looks around, finding the book next to him. He rips it open. "HE ALREADY DID IT!" He smiles. All Might saved him! The hero smiles and hands him his silver crutches. "Are you okay to get home?" He asks him, helping the young boy to his feet. He was TOUCHING ALL MIGHT!

"I...yes." He says, going to bow, slowly. "Thank you!" He practically sobbing. All Might smiles, softly. Wow he looked so much better up close!

"You get home safely." He says to him."Now thanks to you! He is caught!" He shows out the plastic drink bottle now containing the green villain. "I must bring this fellow to the authorities!" All Might explains quickly, stretching his legs. Wait...wait...All Might was the only who could tell him, everyone had given up on him. Even himself!

"Wait!" He yells.

The Young boy leaps and grabs the hero. He had to know!

* * *

"Hey now!" All Might cries. " Release me! Such enthusiasm is a bit much!" Izuku had a death grip on his crutches and another on the hero, let go of one and he'd be screwed.

"If...If I let go now...I'll die... I have to ask you...So..many..GAH."Bugs flew in his mouth, Izuku coughs them out. "To ask you!"

The hero sighed and relaxes his body, giving up.

"Okay, okay. Just do me a favour and close your eyes and mouth." All Might says, Izuku does and buries his face into All Might's legs.

"Scary..."Izuku says, promptly collapses to the roof, his legs were stiff and could barely move. All Might helped prop him up again, Izuku started doing the massages the doctor told him years ago in physio. Trying to relax them.

"Hopefully the people down stairs will help us get down. I've got no time through truly!" All Might grumbles, staring out at the city.

Izuku felt horrible, All Might was mad at him! He looks up, seeing All Might starting to get ready to get up. "WAIT!" He called. Getting up, leaning on the roofs side to pull himself up.

"NO I WILL NOT WAIT!" All Might almost growls, sending a guilt through him and almost making Izuku not wanting to ask. But he had to.

"Can...can I still be a hero...with legs like mine?" He almost sobs, looking at the hero. He had to know...he needed to know...

* * *

**what do you guys think will happen? if this gets popular ill start chap2 up soon**

**please vote/comment/add**

**lvoe you guuuys**


	2. Chapter 2

As the words slipped out he felt sick, dammit Izuku how. Why would he even dream that He could be a hero?! All Might looked at him, and the sad look dropping down. The sad look everyone gave him, and now All Might was giving it to him, it meant one thing. It meant Izuku was a damn failure. Dreaming something that could never happen. Izuku looks down, ready to apologise quickly for his brash decisions. He lets his legs slip to the ground, landing with thump. Don't cry Izuku. Dammit why did All Might look so sad, he hated that look that pity look. Every gave it to him and now he was just stuck with a horrible sick feeling. He looks up at All Might ready to apologise, ready to beg for that look to go away. Like a child covering his ears at loud noises.

Instead there was a skinny gaunt figure...wearing All Might's clothes.  
"Waaah?" Izuku screams out. "You...you're all shriveled! Huh? A fake! An impostor!" The boy cries out, waving his hand at All Might.  
"I am All Might..." The man says, blooding pouring out his lips.  
A sudden sickness ran through Izuku's body, his heart pounded. No it couldn't be... what?  
"You know how people hold their gut in the pool?" The hero explains. "Yeah its like that." He says, slumping to the ground. He looks sadly up at the boy. "Do me a favour kid, you've seen the real me. Don't write about it online." He whispers. Izuku clutches his crutches digging his fingers into the metal. What. What? All Might sighs and pulls up his shirt, to show dark flowered scar marks all up his chest.  
"Five years ago... a villain did this to me." All Might sighs. "My respiratory system was nearly destroyed and my stomach was removed. I've wasted away from the after effects from those surgeries. I can only do my hero work three hours a day. You and I are the same kid. Our bodies don't work like they're suppose to." He sighs, but he looks up, staring deeply to the young boys. "Sorry kid, as much as I want you to give you a chance. With bodies like ours we need to know we can go the distance and saying you want to be won't tell me anything. Go home and take care of yourself." He stands up, offering a hand to Izuku. Who took it shaking. He shook his head. Everything felt back and horrible. He didn't know he could go. He wasn't worth anyone's time. Just a fanboy.

All Might stops with his back turned. "There's nothing with dreaming, kid, but you need to be realistic kid." He sighs and opens the door and leaves.

Right. Tears start to well up in Izuku's eyes, he was shaking as he starts to go down stairs. How dare he even dream HE could be a hero?

Izuku stumbles down stairs, in dark thought.

Useless,  
Disabled,  
Powerless.

Izuku rubs his nose, from the snot building up. He was a third year who can't even face reality...Time to start thinking about his future. A future at a desk job probably. He grips his crutches, he...just...it wasn't fair. Even All Might said it, the hero, who he himself had a bad body. But at least All Might got it fighting a villain, he got it because his body wouldn't work. Because he got sick...

He just..he just tried to hard not see reality.

Reality stood at his bedside for a year, it hurt his mum, it left him sobbing. And once it left, he ignored it. He just wanted to ignore it. He looks up, finding a crowd. Shouting, explosions? A villain fight? He looks up, walking towards the crowd, everyone moved for him to get through. Why? Why was he getting close? Dammit he was shaking badly, yet his legs wouldn't stop moving forward. Please just stop, you're only making yourself feel worse you're only...

The sludge villain? Why was he here? Didn't All Might catch him. That poor boy, the middle schooler must be in so much pain! Izuku buries his mouth in his hand, this was his fault! He caused the villain to get away. It was his fault, and he couldn't do anything about it! All the heroes were trying their best to detain the villain, but it was beyond their power. They needed All Might. All Might... 

The middle schooler caught in the villian turns his face towards the crowd.

It was Kacchan.

Izuku didn't know what was going on, he drops his crutches and sprints towards the villain.  
*"GET BACK HERE YOU FOOL!" Some called, dammit, dammit Izuku hadn't run in years, dammit his legs hurt so much. Angry stabs furied down his legs as he kept bolting.  
Why as he doing this?

_Page 25! Kamui woods, When confronted by the enemy his arms (vines) stretch and bind the enemy like chains. _  
_ALWAYS KEEP DAMAGE TO A MINIMAL. _  
He pulls his back pack off and threw it towards the villain, only hoping to do some damage.  
His legs, dammit they hurt so much. They stiffened under him, trying to almost numb the massive amounts of pain he was feeling. His vision blurred, he shouldn't of done this.  
"KACCHAN!" He screams over the pain. "My...My legs just started moving I don't know why!" He sobs, he looks into Kacchan's scared crimson eyes. "You looked like you needed saving." He says, the pain got too much at this point. He felt it taking him. Eating at his body and drowning himself under the blackness...he..he was going under...  
The last thing he feels was a sudden pressure of wind. Almost like All Might's and an "It'll be alright kid..." As someone holds his hand, as something forces him back...  
And everything goes black. 


	3. Chapter 3

Izuku woke up in a hospital, his head hurt but in the split second he wondered if he was back there.

Seven years ago the white room, all the tubes connected to him and the breathing unit down his throat. The beeping and the mass of large people walking around him checking machines and talking to him in numb unheard voices. He was scared to open his eyes. He squeezes his hand, there was a heart monitor bit on his finger and a wrap around him checking his blood pressure. He wasn't in THAT room for sure. It was going to be okay, he knew he was better. But he was just so terrified of being sick again.

The boy opens his eyes to find his mum sitting next to him holding his hand. The room was a basic hospital room. Two basic plastic chairs, a window letting in light behind him. He was changed into a hospital robe and was hooked to mild monitors checking him. Two drips ran into his arms. A bag sat on the lone chair with his crutches and leg braces resting on them.

"Hey baby." She smiles at him, snapping away his own anxiety, but not helping with her own anxious look playing through her face. His memory flashes to the last time he was awake. He met All Might, his heart was crushed and he. He of all people tried to be a hero!

Izuku groans and tries to sit up. Inko's shoulders jumped. "You stay down baby." She soothed, pressing her hand to his chest. Not willing to fight, Izuku laid down. He can't believe he actually tried to run, he could barely walk without his crutches and yet he tried to...run.

"I'm going to get a doctor now that you're awake." Inko said, squeezing his hand and walking out. Izuku nodded and leaned into the bed.

"Izuku. Been awhile." A male voice greeted, walking into the room. Izuku looked up and saw a tall green skinned doctor, who helped treat him years ago. He had a gentle soft face and was everything as a supportive doctor but Izuku hated seeing his face. Too many memories he wanted to forget. The smells, the feelings. The...His stomach rolled around, he really wanted to get out. The doctor sat down, with a disappointed look ran.

"Heard you ran on your legs...Izuku..." His disappointment was horrible, for a second, time seemed to stop. Izuku was waiting for him to say. 'You'll never walk again' and his hopes and dreams would disappear twice in one day. He would never be a hero and he'll never walk. -"The damage was severe.-" Reality snapped back, pulling Izuku back to the real world. "-But you should be able to walk again. Given time, be back in those." He smiles, patting the boys back, and pointing towards the braces sitting next to him. Izuku nodded and realised he was death gripping his blankets. He let go, letting his muscles recoil. "You're on a really heavy morphine dosage right now for the pain and you'll be in the hospital for about a week." The doctor explained.

The rest of talking Izuku drained out, he really didn't care. Another week in the hospital. No. He just wanted to see All Might. and Kacchan, make sure he was okay.

Why did he even want to see All Might again, a man like that? Just another man who gave him pity and knew he would never be a hero...

* * *

On the third day of being in the hospital Izuku had a visitor, it wasn't his mum, who was there at every minute of visiting hours or his father- not that Izuku ever expected him to fly home from work for him-. But a man, a man who looked like death itself. He had gaunt features and bones that stuck out. Pale skin and fly out hair. It was All Might...

Izuku sat up on the bed. Was he really here for him?

"Young man." All Might says softly.

"What is it?" Deku asks quickly, excited. the older man had a glint and a smile in his eyes. Izuku frowned, he was happy, but curious.

"I told you, you cannot be a hero. Because I didn't think you had the power and the will to go the distant in your body." He has a softness in his tone. Izuku listened, intrigued what he was taking about. "I was wrong, I apologise for that. You have the heart and the power to go the distance."

"I met a boy who could barely walk, who told me was disabled. Then I met a boy, who despite what he couldn't do tried to push further than he ever could go. He went plus ultra."

Izuku looks at him, a smiling. Was All Might the one man, who he really loved. Giving him a chance?

"My legs won't let me." He says softly, looking at the hero. As much as wanted to believe this was real. He was confused on how.

"You know David Shield?" All Might asks, as if reading his mind. Deku jumped and nodded.

"Of course! He's a leading scientist who works on iIsland! He made all your hero suits and..." The fanboy says quickly grinning. His mouth slipped and words suddenly came out.

"He can make you braces to let you be a hero." All Might whispers. Izuku stops and looks at the hero.

"Rea..really?" He asks. Of course! David Shield could make anything! Izuku was almost sure that genius could build a time machine, if it helped a hero.

"I...I talked him the past few days about you, we both believe you. You can be a hero young man...I... uh I never got your name..." He mumbles, going red.

Izuku smiles. "Izuku Midoriya!" He jumps. He could be a hero?

"Are you sure these braces would work?" It wasn't that he didn't trust Mr Shield but...the look on All Might's face, just took the young boys heart he grinned. He could be a hero!

"Yes Izuku Midoriya you can be a hero!" All Might says, lifting up his hand in an air punch.

After everything the world through at him, nothing would stop Izuku Midoriya from being a hero!

Wow imagine if he was born quirkless...wouldn't that make harder for him.


	4. Chapter 4

He...he could be a hero.

Izuku Midoriya could finally after seven years touch the sky and be a hero.

He grinned at the older man in front of him. All Might smiles, the passed few weeks Izuku had lost his hope to the number hero. It wasn't All Might's fault, he was just sick to his stomach of people feeling sorry for him.

Now staring at him, all the hope he lost. All the crying and sobs it was over.

Deku leans into All Might and hugs him. The older man jumps.

"I...young man!" All Might yelps. Deku blushes and pulls off.

"Sss...sorry!" He says quickly and looks away. His body was shaking, and for the first time it was from anxiety. All Might smiles.

"It's okay my boy." He whispers.

A sudden text buzzes on the stand, Izuku picks up and reads it. "Mum's coming back..." His shoulders drooped.

All Might nodded. "I should be going now." He digs his own phone from his pocket. "Here give me your number young man, I'll contact you when I get more information from Dave." He explains.

After texting out his number, All Might bids farewell and leaves Deku alone, waiting for his mum.

* * *

At the end of the week the Dr came in.

"Hey Izuku. You can go home today. But for about a week we recommended you stay in a wheelchair." He explains.

Deku nods, he hated the chair. But for some reason he found wheelchair got less pity than his braces crutches.

Plus he still liked to use his braces for short walks around his house to the kitchen or bathroom.

Doctor patted his bag. "Just waiting for your mum to come home and start the discharge papers."

Izuku nodded, watching him go. He pulls his phone off its charger and started to get his laptop cords and headphones together. Waiting for mum to get the rest.

Two days later Izuku was home alone for a few hours while his mum was doing something.

He got a text from That Man. Taking his eyes from the TV he reads the text.

**All might:** _1:34pm_

:Dave needs to video call you and get information on how to make your braces.

**You:** _1:37pm_

: I cant get out im stuck at home

**All Might:**_ 1:45pm_

:Grammar young man! When can you come out?

**You:** _1:48pm_

:atlesast by next week drs said I need to take a break before I get back to my braces

**All Might:** 1:56

: Please contact me. A.S.A.P. When you can move again.

Choosing to end the conversion like that Izuku turns off his phone. He sighs. A video call with a leading scientist? That wasn't nerve racking at all...

"Izuku!" A call came from the door. It cut his thoughts. Right he should open the door for his mum.

"Coming!" He called, he grabbed his crutches and started to walk to the door. He should be using the chair but a few steps would never hurt.

He unlocks it, stepping back and leaning into the wall. He almost forgot the energy used just to walk!

The door opens and expecting to find a short plump women he finds, well that and a tall middle aged man with curly hair. Kind blue eyes and a skinny feature.

"Hey bud!" The man says, reaching a hand to ruffle his sons hair.

"Da..Dad!" Izuku couldn't help to yelp. He was happy of course but he couldn't help but be surprised. His dad taking the time to see him? He came a lot during Izuku's sickness but since then twice a year. Christmas and some time mid year, generally around the time of Izuku's birthday.

Inko looked flabbergasted. "Izuku get into the wheel chair!" She says quickly, with her own disappointed surprised glare. Izuku sighed.

"It was ten metres Mum, I'm fine." He says, hoping away to get to the couch he had been hanging in.

Hasashi Midoriya smiled at him, putting down his bags at the ground and hugging his son. Izuku smiles and hugs back.

"Surprised?" He asked, a cheeky grin on his face.

Izuku nodded. "Ye..yeah!" Izuku's parents smiled at each other, pleased with their sons joy.

Hasashi quickly excused himself to put his stuff away.

"Hungry baby?" Inko asked.

"Bit." Izuku mumbles, he took his legs from the braces whimpering at the pain stabbing up his legs.

With now a bowl of rice in Izuku's hand, he slowly chewed it when his father came out with a large box shape present. It had cliche chibi All Might faces and phrases, nevertheless Izuku found a grin across his face. He carefully found the tape and took off the wrapping slowly, careful not to damage the paper and put it somewhere safe. He heard Hasashi chuckle at his behavior, causing a blush to spread Izuku's face.

When the wrapper was taken off, Izuku saw an massive All Might figurine. It had English writing so Izuku couldn't read exactly what was said. But he grins and stares up at his Dad, he defiantly hadn't seen this figurine before.

"It was limited found it at the airport in America, saw it and was like, hey Izuku would love that!" The middle aged man grinned at him. Izuku nodded and hugged him.

"I love it thank you!

* * *

"

After a few days Izuku was able to move, and as All Might requested he contacted him, to meet up.

It was early morning, and the excuse he had to use to get out of the house was wild and he hated using it.

There was a single van in the white ute and Izuku limped to a park bench, hoping what ever homeless man lived in the ute wouldn't attack him.

After a few minutes the windows of the ute opened. Izuku jumped.

"I don't have any money!" He squeaked.

"Young man its me!" All Might coughs, poking his head out the window. "I finally got in contact with Dave. Come come!" He waves his hand.

Izuku had never owned a car, his family couldn't afford their own house so buying a car was off the grid and there was no where to put it. He had trouble getting to the high seated car. All Might was wrapped up he smiles and handed him a drive in cup.

"I found a coffee shop its white." He explains softly to the boy, who took the drink thankfully, sipping it. Looking at the screen, ready to begin the call that might change his life.


	5. Chapter 5

**I AM SO FREAKING SORRY HERES THE REAL CHAP 5 I DIDNT EVEN REALISE**

**O.O**

Izuku gripped his coffee cup in his hands shaking. All Might looks at him and gives him a soft smile.

"Dave is really nice." He soothed.

When the video started, there was an older blond girl looking curiously at the screen. Deku blushes quickly. A girl?! What What?!

"Hey Uncle Might!" She smiles, All Might bows his head softly.

"Is Dave around, I need to ask him about..." He wasn't able to finish his sentence without the girl nodding quickly and running away.

"I'll get him!" She calls and jumps away.

The man looked indifferent from the photo's Izuku often saw, he has a tired worn face, but gave a gentle smile to the pair sitting in the van.

"Hey Toshi." He whispers, he makes himself comfortable, pulling another mass of screens in front of him.

"So myopathy?" He asks softly, Izuku freezes up, finally feeling back into the conversation.

"Yea..."

"You got the scans on your legs?" Dave asked, Izuku nodded, the day before All Might asked if he MRI and X-rays of his legs sent to his phone, he nodded and pulled them up.

"Text them to my number," Dave said reading it out,

"The..they're from when I was eight." He explains quietly, sending them over. Dave just smiles. He quickly receives the pictures.

"This was six years ago? You were around 115cm, and you're now 166..." He mumbles, typing words to a screen. The leg pictures started to shape and grow.

"Theoretically this is how your legs should look inside," Dave explains smiling at the boy. Izuku widened his eyes in awe.

Dave explained the braces wont be set in stone, so while he grows they easily adjustable and still strong as ever.

After discussion, Dave looks him dead in the eyes.

"Midoriya you need to understand one thing. My technology can only help you so far. You need to help your legs the best you can. Only use these in battle, and don't ever fight or train while you're legs are hurting. They are doing it for a reason, if you stuff your legs up anymore. That's it. I can't do anything more. Take care of your legs." He says sternly, Izuku pulls his eyes away. He was a rarely annoyed boy, but if anything pissed him off, it was people telling to be careful about his legs. He just looks back at the man and smiles and nods.

"I'll try."

Dave talked about design, and Izuku just leaned into the back of the chair sipping his coffee, thinking it needed sugar.

The call ended and Izuku went to leave. All Might tapped his shoulder, he had that smile on his face.

"There is another gift, I have to offer you my boy."

"Sweeter coffee?" Izuku asked, finding the words slipping out. All Might laughs and shakes his head.

"My quirk."

Izuku's heart stopped as he stared at the man.

"What? You...You can't give quirks!" Was All Might insane? All Might smiles and tells him the story about the One for All.

It was a lot to take in, All Might had already done so much for was letting him BE a hero, or at least has a chance. that was more than anyone had ever done for him. Now he was offering a new quirk? He didn't want to fight it but,

"I... I don't think I'm worthy..."He blubbers out. All Might gives in a confused look.

"Nonsense young man! Many of the pro heroes all share one thing in common. When someones in danger..."

"Their legs move faster than they can think." Izuku finishes, he read that in an interview a many times before. Now He, he could be, he could be one of those heroes. He feels the tears, rolling down. All Might was really the best. Giving him more than he deserved.

"I accept."

And this is the story of how disabled Izuku Midoriya ran towards becoming the number one hero.

An alarm buzzed in Izuku's pocket, he jumped.

"School!" He yelps, dammit, dammit he got himself carried away.

"I can drive outside to your house." All Might offers, Izuku looks at him and nodded.

They sped to the house. Izuku waved out to his hero. And limped inside.

Kacchan was growling.

"You're back you dumbass!" He growls. "What the literal hell were you thinking!" He grabs Izuku's shirt, glaring down at him. Izuku whimpers.

"Sorry...I...I...Had to save you..."He tries to scrape at the bullies hand, but couldn't let go of his crutches.

"Yo Katsuki let him go." His friends motioned at him. Izuku tried to close his eyes to tears wouldn't come rolling down. He SAVED him. Why was Kacchan so...mean?

After class Kacchan's friends came up to him.

"He was really worried you...would come back in a wheelchair." He explained softly, he pats Izuku's back.

"Everyone's glad you're okay." He leaves, that conversation helped Izuku relax.

Next period his home room had sport, which meant study period in the library for Izuku. His school had a strict rule of no phones in class, only through breaks and after school, so Izuku had to go to school computers, hoping no other class booked them.

Hero news, a lot of sites were blocked on the school WiFi.

His eyes passed to his bag were his teacher gave him homework to pick up from the next two weeks, should he do it? Or read up on heroes?

He groans slightly, he just wanted to play sport. In less than a year he would be working to save people! But he hadn't even participated in any sport since he was seven.

His normal school life continued till there was a call from physio therapist.

"I'll get him! Yes we can come in tomorrow! Nine o'clock! Yes!" Inko was practically graveling over the phone, while Izuku and his father were watching World War Z, a weird western movie about zombies, he wasn't sure. Izuku was on his phone more than paying attention.

"Izuku! Izuku!"Inko crawled over. "You...you...you may be able to be a hero! A..A support worker noticed you...and made braces for you!" She grips his hands, tears of joy rolling down.

Izuku's first thought was. Dave contacted his physio therapist. Followed by, right he should he pretend he didn't know. He smiles.

"Wow!" He grins and starts getting excited.

After the excitement, Hasashi pulled Izuku away. He had a confused look on his face.

"Yes Dad?" He smiles, but honestly still nervous and awkward around him.

"Something was up about your reaction? What did you do...? Izuku I'm your father you know you can tell me anything." He whispers. What did he think Izuku was doing? Joining a cult? His face seemed to act that. Izuku burst a life.

"No...no! I think, he just." He shook his head, trying to find the words. No Dad he couldn't tell him anything. "Think I was just lucky, I guess."

h**ope you enjoy! ill try and get more intensse scenes later**

**have a good day**


	6. Chapter 6

Izuku didn't hate his dad, he had just never stayed long enough to form a proper relationship with the man  
He worked hard to make sure Izuku's life could be the best it could.  
But that didn't replace the anxiety Izuku held, having him in anything personal, deep in his life, like during physio therapy  
He was too...cheering, he expected too much.  
There was two sides, my sons too weak to walk a long distance.  
Or yeah my son can run a marathon! He just would rather a crying supportive parent, who was actively involved in his life..

Of course Inko decided to call that day elected for his appointment, for food shopping. He knew it his parents idea of having a father and son bonding time. Which only made Izuku feel sick.

"Should we take train or taxi?" Hasashi asked his son, walking into the lounge room, while Izuku ate cereal. Izuku shrugs. "Train is cheaper." He mumbles. "Why spend the extra twenty? I'm not fully disabled." He mumbles. "I catch trains all the time." He almost snaps. Hasashi nodded.  
"I didn't say you were." He smiles feeling almost haunted by his sons snapping.

~~~~  
And that's how Izuku ended up sitting on the train, awkwardly hoping they would get there faster.  
He always was allowed in the priority setting, especially when his braces were over his pants, like today.  
His shaking legs and leaned on crutches got anyone up from their seat.  
And a loud over protective dad helped too.

~~~  
He hadn't been in the office for, what years?  
A secretary, still the same smiles at him.  
"Welcome Midoriya!" She says, handing his father the forms.  
He nods at her and hobbles to a seat leaving his dad to fill the medical forms, and text his to ask Izuku's medicare number.

Unlike the secretary, the doctor was different from last time he was there, but he trusted he would help the same.  
They were taken to an office room, with a sliding door most likely leading to the physio room.  
The doctor smiles and puts out a hand out. "Good morning Midoriya. I'm Doctor Joans." He says, "As I was told the details over the phone. We were surprised that Doctor Shield got a call for braces...his design for them were amazing, and they should hold your legs enough to fight. Unfortunately you'll only be able to use these braces when fighting..." He taps Izuku's braces. "You'll need these most days." He explains quietly. Izuku's heart sunk but he nods. "Alright..." He found himself still death gripping his crutches. He let's go, just finding how sweat was building in his palms.

"How about we get those off and start some simple massages and exercise to get those legs moving before we get those new braces on." He smiles, trying to lighten the heavy mood in the air.

Izuku takes them off, he feels his dad staring at his legs and he pulls up his pants legs, you could tell his legs were weak, the damage from his disease canvassed his legs, his bones were predominate and every shake drove through his legs, pulling everyone's eyes to them.  
Izuku started to do simple massages as the doctor said. What he had of muscles relaxes slightly and the shaking through them seemed to calm. His father, unused to the shape of his legs seemed anxious and worried.

After his muscles were finally fully relaxed and hurt less the doctor left the room.  
Izuku looks up to find his father beaming at him.  
"You're doing great Izuku!" He thumbs up, giving that happy-go-lucky father grin he always tried to so hard to hand out.

The doctor came back with some new braces, dark green and grey. Unlike his current braces, they had a back press and seemed lighter, they ran up his whole leg shape, down to an ankle hold. His current only covered his legs and took weight to his knees. Barely caring over his feet and letting his crutches hold his back. Izuku almost felt nervous looking at them, could they hold his legs? The doctor smiles and puts down the suitcase, Dave had included to case them.

With the three pairs of hands, Izuku had help slipping them on, he grabs his crutches and starts to climb himself up.  
There was an almost instant relief, but his back and leg muscles. He felt so...light? Was this how walking felt about seven years ago.  
There was a sharp pain up his back muscles, but the tight strain almost gone.

He hobbles on his crutches, to the bars and took slow easy steps till he was allowed to try and walk normally...

Anxiety ate at his gutt as he took the first steps, here he was in open space, nothing to stable him... and he was taking a walk forward. He raised his legs shakily, trusting the light machinery and metal to hold his weight.  
He took a step, shaking badly, there was no sudden loss of energy, no pain and no suddenly I'm on the ground, when and how did I get here? He was standing up right? He looks at his dad, like a happy puppy. He was up! Hasashi Midoriya cheers, and offers to take some videos to show Inko.  
The doctor gives gentle praise and for that hour Izuku takes slow steps around the room, until the session was over.

Izuku was told to change back his old braces, and put away his new ones, which we're taken home. Another appointment was booked and a new plan of walking around in his new legs for 15 minutes.

He didn't feel as bad as he thought he would being compacted to his old braces. His heart raced. Izuku Midoriya...could be a hero...


	7. Chapter 7

"How did it go?" All Might asked, the next day, helping Izuku shift between his old braces and new. Izuku grins at him,  
"Felt lighter than ever, didn't really expect it to feel so..secure?" He explains not sure how to explain.  
All Might smiles.  
"So...What do you mean about your quirk?" Izuku cut in slowly, the thought of it had been eating inside of him. All Might smiles and explains to the boy about One for All. Izuku beams and listens, something inside of him felt... Right.  
All Might looks up, "The UA entrance exam is in 10 months, hopefully we can work together...and get you ready. You'll have two quirks... But its best we focus on your fire breathing and strength. While you work through with the doctors.

And so hell for Izuku Midoriya began, his father left back to work and Izuku work day in day out.

~  
The entrance exam came fast and Izuku made it to the day.  
Almost 10 000 kids together, carrying support items and chatting, Izuku noticed Kacchan on the same train. His braces were rubbing into the bag of his legs from all his training his legs were weaker than ever. His new braces- carried in a suitcase. Izuku became anxious, he would be too weak to use them. What if his legs failed and...and... Izuku squeezed his eyes, halting in the spot with his crutches. People were staring at him he felt like eyes crawling up the back of his neck. He deserved to be here as much as anyone. If he failed, it was a future he'd prepared for more than seven years ago. But the comments were just so. Loud.

"-Feel kinda sorry for the kid-"  
"-Maybe he's here for something else-"  
"-He's kinda cute in a pity sort of way-"

Izuku was used to such comments, but on his way to a exam to a school that required sports and being in shape this was sort of a joke. He fit the requirements, easy got through the written exam. He was allowed to be here.  
"Are you okay?" A soft voice whispers, Izuku spun around and saw a girl with a soft placid face and fluffy brown hair. Hang on... She was really cute!  
"Huh? Um yes! Thank you!" He blurts. "My legs we're just hurting, needed a break." He explains quietly. She scans over Izuku's expression, worried but nodded.  
"If you need help getting to the lecture hall?" She offers. Izuku shook his head, no he wanted to prove he was strong.  
The nice girl nodded quickly and in a bounce she left. Oh man she was really cute. At least, she never pitied him.

People moved so he was able to sit on the first seat next to the door. Izuku sat through the opening speech. He mumbles fanboy commentary about Present mic to soothe himself.

Finally changing into his track suit Izuku relieved himself putting on his braces. The soft back molds into his thighs and knees plus the support on his back. He grins at himself locking his usual braces and crutches in the locker and follows everyone to his exam city. The nice girl was here!

**Exam Start: **

He had his fathers quirk, but everyone was still so fast. Izuku broke down a few of the robots. He heaves for breathe, the back of his legs were bruising up spiking pain up through his back. Light lightening spikes through his spine, he needed to keep running keep moving. So many people were getting points. Time was moving so fast.  
_~A minute past...  
~5 minutes..._

He looks around, was he really just a disabled boy? Would any other school even give him a chance? UA was the only school that based his performance today, other schools would pity him and put him into a general course. No he needed to be a hero, for the trust All Might and Dave gave him, for the hope his mother and father put him. For the society he wanted to create, and for himself.  
Present Mic announced the final five minutes.  
_~10 minutes past.._

The earth rumbled, people shouted out and parts of the buildings crumbled. A large shadow eclipsed over the sun. The robot villain was here... he needed to get away. He needed to.  
"-hel...p-" A voice cried, barely audiable but it burned in Izuku's ears. The nice girl was trapped under rubble and squirmed. Suddenly like 10 months ago the pain in his legs was gone, his heart raced and Izuku looked up to the villain, nothing could stand in his way.  
Izuku powered One for All through his legs and jumps up. Adrenaline relieving the pain his legs he raised his fist and punched the villain. It blew back, Izuku blew back a thick sigh, glancing down, the nice girl was safe. The nice girl was safe- but now, he. Was flying down, Izuku screams, his legs were broken and dangling, dammit dammit. He broke them, tears rolled down and the wind caught them up. Could he scream? He looks around, maybe if he punched the ground before he hit the impact wouldn't be as bad...

"Got you!" The nice girl calls, slapping Izuku across the back of his cheek. He yelps loudly, finding himself being caught in the air, he blinks. An anti-gravity quirk of course! He waves his arms, trying to relieve himself he was safely cushion in the air. Nice girl whimpers and presses her fingers together. "Release." She gasps, dropping herself and Izuku.

**Exam End: **

He hit the ground fast. Izuku heaves a breathe slowly blinking slowly, his body felt so heavy. Last time he felt this so sick was almost seven years ago. He moans, darkness taking him and a horrible memory filling his sight. That's right. The day he found he was sick...

"Midoriya! Come on run faster!" Izuku's 2nd year Elementary school teacher, must of been their school sports carnival. His mum had made sure he'd eaten breakfast, and he'd been running a fever that day, although he'd been sick about a month he'd started lying to his mum that he was okay. This day everything was feeling worse than ever his vision was darting between blurs and sploshes of black. He could barely find his balance slipping his legs across the thick white lines, someone yelped.  
"Midoriya stAY IN YOUR LANE!" All their words blended together. He blinks slowly looking up, his body couldn't hold himself. His legs just burned, he wanted to rest. He drops to his knees, come on the floor had to feel better. The heat ate down at the back of his neck. Maybe people were screaming, what was wrong with him? Fear sat in a box in the back of his mind, trying to claw up. He closes his eyes, he couldn't think though. Someone touches his body.  
"CALL AN AMBULANCE KID MAY HAVE HAD A HEATSTROKE!" Was that his principal speaking loudly maybe another teacher. He groans squeezing his eyes shut. Just let me sleep...

The monitors attached to Izuku, he lays on the cardboard feeling bed, slowly drinking a small cup of juice to boost his energy. His mum squeezed and rubs his hand. At this moment the pair how long they would be spending in a room just like the one they were in...

**umm idk ill fix up some editing later but heres chap 7!))**


	8. Chapter 8

Izuku woke up in the nurses office. He sighed and rolls back his head, remembering the events from hours ago. "Ah you failed Izuku, sorry All Might, sorry Dave." He mumbles trying to dry tears he sat up. His braces were taken off and his usual ones on a chair next to him. A dwalfed lady looked at him with a concerned look. "If you want a chance to be a hero, maybe stop talking to yourself young man." She shook her head. Izuku turned bright red, drying his tears with his sleeve.  
"Sss..sorry!" He yelps, he glances up at the time.  
"You were unconscious 2 hours, I can help you back to the locker room to get changed." She shrugs, packing away his IV.  
Izuku nodded. "Thank you." He bows his head putting in his braces.  
The nurse eyed him a smile in her eyes. Izuku frowns he usually jumped to such smiles were pity but she seemed... Intrigued or even proud of him. Maybe knowing about a future in UA our young protagonist believed was washed down the drain.

~~~~~  
A week later Izuku got home from school again and slumps on the couch. He had been dead focused on what he could do for his future. What could he do? Not a lot. He grabs the a muscle exercise and slowly squeezes it between his fingers numbly staring up. All Might hadn't contacted him, this obviously meant he'd disappointed him.  
Stupid Izuku, how dare he think he had some kind of HOPE to be a hero. He should of left that hope in the hospital bed he'd cried himself to sleep in oh so many years ago.  
"You know Izuku, I'm just proud of you for trying." Inko cuts in, hoping to cheer her son up.  
Uh huh, trying like a cow walking to the slaughterhouse hoping the factory would shut down suddenly and he'd be free. Tough luck. Inko left the room, he was still struggling to stop tears.  
"Izu...Izu...IZUKU!" Inko screams, scrambling in. Izuku flips his head.  
"Is everything okay Mum?" He cries.  
Inko waved a letter.  
"Its from UA! It really came!"  
The fire that died started to lit in his chest. He grins and looks at her, warmth rising in his body burning off the smallest bit of doubt. UA wouldn't send rejection letters right?

Izuku took the letter into his room, ripping it apart.  
A small holographic machine fell out and beams up on the disabled boys desk.  
"THIS A PROJECTION." The no.1 heroes face opened wide on the hologram, Izuku yelps his name and checks the letter again. This was from UA.  
"There is much to deliberate on. I'm sorry," He bows. "I'm in town for one reason, to teach at UA." The hero paused and looked away off screen upset speaking to someone Izuku couldn't see. All Might explains, not receiving action points, but he did earn enough RESCUE points. Izuku grins biting back his lip to stop his shaking from how happy he was. He watches the nice girl beg Present Mic to exchange points.  
He did it.  
He got into his dream school. "YEAH!" He cries out, for the first time in years he sobs happy tears

~~~  
Izuku walked into UA, grinning like a child he was still lost stating at the map but he finally found his way into the 1A class. Heads immediately turned his way.  
"Um general course is down the hall." A blond hair boy spoke up quickly he had a large black lightening bolt in his hair. Izuku turned red, realising he didn't look hero worthy in crutches.  
"I'm... Hero course." He stutters lowering his head in embarrassment.  
The blond hair turned red and someone smacked him.  
"We all come in different shapes and sizes." A soft spoken girl with a high pony tail smiles at him kindly.  
Izuku nodded and avoided Kacchan's glance. He found his assigned seat, behind Kacchan. Great.  
"Oh you made it!" A voice squeaked. Izuku looks around. The nice girl!  
"Yes! You did too." He prompted to her. Oh she looked so cute in that outfit. He turns red.  
"I'm Midoriya." He explains. They share names.  
A caterpillar man coughs behind them.  
"We don't have time to waste." He growls, the class of 20 all scramble to seats.

The caterpillar introduced himself as their homeroom teacher, and explains they were going to have a quirk tests.  
Ah walking so much, then his braces. Izuku only guessed his legs would not take this well.

Now there were only 14 of them the boys locker looked half empty compared to the compacted in the exam.  
He slips on his sleek green and silver braces. Most of the boys were making friends as he did he sat in the back quietly accompanying his own space and thinking.  
"I remember you!" A loud glasses boy beams at him. "Iida Tenya!" He waves at hand at him. Izuku dodged the palm.  
"Mid..Midoriya." He smiles. He felt more people stare at him as he put down his crutches and follows the class outside.  
"If you can walk like that, why don't you wear that all the time?" The blond boy from before burst. Izuku turns red.  
"Too much strain on my legs." He scratches his neck.

"Alright, you all remember basic physical tests from middle school? We're going to try them with quirk use. Bakugo how far did you throw in Middle school?"  
"67 meters." He replies.  
Z"Great now try with your quirk.  
Lord explosion murder smirks, wait hang on too early in the series. BAKUGO smirks.  
He stretched his arm and grabs the ball. "DIE!"  
Die?  
"Its important to know your limits, that's the first rational choice to fighting out what kind of hero you will be." He shows the class the number.  
-705.2meters-  
The class cheered and awed. Izuku started freaking out, oh no. Was his body strong enough right now?  
"You're hoping to be heroes after 3 years and you you think it'll be all fun and games? Right. The one who scores the lowest will be expelled.  
No no. izuku fought so hard to be here. No he'd thrown in so much hope he couldn't loose his future here.  
"Your fate are in our hands." The eraser hero looks up and grins, pulling back his hair. 'Welcome. This is the UA hero course.

Izuku pulled through the first few trails, getting average scores. Not enough for a hero course. Anxiety ate at his throat. Chewing down the muscles in his legs.

At the throwing test, alright use One for All. Use...he takes deep breathe and throws it forward.  
-46 meters-  
Blood drained from Izuku's face. He was sure he was using it. He looks at his teacher. His hair was up, scarf flowing and his eyes dark yellow.  
"UA doesn't take pity cases," He whispers. "You're here because you were judged worthy and ready to take the pressure. If your legs get in the way you'll be kicked out of this school without a second thought." The hero sighs and picks up the ball putting in Izuku's hands again. Izuku clenched his fist swallowing thick anxiety in his throat. He should have hated to hear that. Cursed at the teacher, but he'd spent too long as a pity case, too long been a glass bowl ready to crack. He was NOT weak and everyone would see that.  
"Throw again." Aizawa huffs and stands back

**Okay** **I** **be** **mass** **writing** **that** **so** **I** **hope** **its** **good :3 haven't** **edited** **oops**  
**Please love me** **I** **tried** **hard**  
**Fave/review/ follow**


End file.
